Such luminaires are known and comprise a housing for accommodating a light source and operating devices, said housing being closed by a light-transmissive cover. The use of light emitting diodes as light sources is becoming more and more widespread in lighting technology. Therefore, the light source generally consists of a multiplicity of light emitting diodes arranged on at least one printed circuit board.
As is known, light emitting diodes as electronic components have a very small structural size. By contrast, the space requirement for the operating devices required for the operation of the light emitting diodes, that is to say in particular the electrical driver circuits and the control devices, is relatively large.